


Drink Me

by Monotonous Kakkoraphiaphobia (kaylabear978)



Series: Rexsoka Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylabear978/pseuds/Monotonous%20Kakkoraphiaphobia
Summary: "For the writing prompt post you reblogged. Leave a “Drink Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other. Could you write it for Rexsoka? thanks!" -anonAhsoka goes to Rex to try alcohol for the first time, it's not the only first they both get out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I currently don't have a beta reader. I've done my absolute best to check for spelling and grammatical errors, but may have missed some. If you wish you can comment and correct me, I won't get mad over it. Besides that, I hope you enjoy.

Rex is in his quarters, he’s sitting in his bunk having a drink in only his undersuit. He doesn’t really like how strong the liquor is, but he likes the numbing feeling he gets from it which will force him to relax. He’s on leave at the moment, but that hasn’t stopped him from trying to do work. That only lead to him being chastised playfully by Ahsoka and more seriously by Anakin. As much as he appreciates his leave time, they don’t seem to understand that biologically he was created for the purpose of war, and being idle like this drives him mad. He’s just starting to get comfortable when there's a light knock on the door. When he opens it he tries using his body to block the liquor in his room from view by standing more to one side of the doorway.

“Commander Tano, what can I do for you?” The sight of her brings a small smile to his lips, and he relaxes less worried about the alcohol. His smile fades with the way she fidgets nervously in the doorway. He’s always known her to be very confident and comfortable in her own skin.

“Can I come in?” Ahsoka bites her lip and wrings her hands behind her back. Rex steps back and gestures for her to enter. She takes a few steps in and as the door closes takes a deep breath and turns around to face an obviously concerned friend. This isn’t like her at all.

“I want to try drinking,” she blurts out and looks down at her hands where she’s knotting her fingers together nervously. He smirks, both relieved and amused.

“Don’t you think you’re a lil young?” He teases her. He instantly sees her demeanor change back into the girl he knows. It causes his smirk to give way to a smile.

“Older than you.” She crosses her arms over her chest.

“I guess you got me there,” he chuckles. “On a technicality at least.” Rex walks back to his bunk and sits down.

“C’mon have a seat.” Maybe it’s that he’s already been drinking tonight, but he feels oddly comfortable with the Commander in his room. He usually feels nervous around her. Ahsoka sits at the other end of his bed with her legs crossed. She’s feeling more relaxed than before, and begins to question why she was nervous to ask Rex in the first place. Her eyes begin to wander around the walls.

“You should really decorate in here more. It’s so...bland,” she says still eyeing the small room. Rex picks up the bottle swirling it a little before taking a small swig. He makes a bit of a face and sighs.

“Is that an order?” He playfully teases her again. He passes the bottle off to her, and she takes it a little hesitantly.

“It just might be Captain,” she jokes. However, her smile falters as she brings the bottle up to her lips. Rex is watching her closely waiting for her reaction to it. She only takes a sip and she coughs while making a disgusted expression. He laughs.

"What is this?" She chokes out , face slightly flushed. 

"Ne'tra gal. A MandalorIian ale. It'd be nice if you didn't ask exactly how I got, and just enjoyed it with me." He smiles and the light catches his eyes. Ahsoka feels a comfortable warmth settle over her.

“I didn’t expect it to burn so much.” She giggles as she wipes her watering eyes and hands the bottle back to Rex. He nods his head a bit.

“It does have a bite to it,” he says before taking another swallow. He licks his lips and scratches his neck.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking Commander, why’d you come to me for this? You probably could’ve gotten it from anyone without too much questioning.” He relinquishes the bottle to her outstretched hand.

“Ahsoka,” she corrects him. “Call me Ahsoka.” Smiling softly as him, she takes another small drink more confidently this time. Making another face, she is able to better reign in her coughing as she passes off the bottle again.

“Well then, _Ahsoka_ , why?” He takes a drink and passes it back. She smiles at the sound of her name coming out of his lips. He liked the way it felt to say it.

“Well I had caught word that you had the ‘good stuff’,” she laughs. They’ve created a rhythm now of drinking and passing the bottle between each other.

“Ya did, did ya? Is it as good as you’d heard?” He smiles at her not just with his mouth but with his eyes. He knows the liquor is strong, he doesn’t even like the taste of it. To her it must be like blaster fire down the throat.

“Oh yeah, totally,” she jokingly over exaggerates. “In all seriousness though, I came to you because I trust you.” She says ‘in seriousness’ but her tone is anything but. She has a conspiratorial smile to match, making this feel even more special than it already is. Rex’s head starts to feel fuzzy, he did have a decent head start on drinking this evening. For a second he finds himself noticing how pretty the curve of her lekku are. He quickly reminds himself that now is absolutely _not_ the time to follow down that train of thought.

“Trust me to what? You think one of the other boys are gonna make a pass at you or somethin’?” They both laugh, but Ahsoka is laughing it off where as Rex is laughing because some of the other troopers have thought about it. They all have great respect for her, but she’s a beautiful young woman and it's hard not to notice. Even for Rex. Maybe especially for him, he spends so much more time with her.

“No, no I’m not worried about that. I trust you not to tell ol’ Skyguy about this. It’s not against the jedi code, but he gets so protective of me that if he knew I tried it, I’d never hear the end of it.” Ahsoka makes a face with her arms crossed.

“Ahsoka,” she says mimicking Anakin, “you know that’s illegal at your age, right?! I can’t believe you gave into that kind of temptation! You are a Jedi. The Jedi way is all about control. That’s why I get upset every time someone tries to ask about my past or when someone I have all these deep caring feelings for gets hurt in any way!” It’s not the first time Rex has listened to her mock General Skywalker like this when she’s frustrated with him. He also knows she’s kind of right that he, by far, is more expressive than he should be. Though he stands by him no matter what, especially when it comes to protecting Ahsoka.

“you know he means well, littl'un.” She rolls her eyes playfully. She’s starting to feel the effects of the drink already but she doesn’t want to admit it. To her it doesn’t even look like Rex has been phased by it yet, so she keeps the cycle going and takes a drink every time it’s her turn.

“I’d just wish he’d acknowledge that I can take care of myself. I lead part of an Army and he still treats me like a kid.” She sighs and adjusts, finding that moving makes her body feel like it’s almost buzzing.

“You alright?” Rex looks at her bemused. He figured it wouldn’t be long before she started really feeling it, though he can’t truly give her too hard of a time. He does find amusement in seeing someone normally so controlled in their movements be so incapacitated, though. In watching her move his eyes fall onto her shoulders then trace the soft lines of her body up to the pout on her lips.

“I’m doing just fine, thank you.” He can see her focusing really hard when she speaks. He holds onto the bottle instead of passing it to her again to give her body some time to process what’s already in her system. They keep talking and he takes a drink every now and again. After a while Rex starts to feel the way Ahsoka does so he sits the bottle down on the nightstand to take a break from it.

Before he can though she asks for it again and takes two or three big gulps from it before handing it back to him. She's gotten comfortable with it fairly quickly, but still has to wipe her eyes because they're watering. Together they’ve already drank a decent amount, and Rex knew if he wasn’t as drunk as her he wouldn’t have let her take those last few drinks. She hiccups and giggles about it, he chuckles. He didn’t notice over the course of their conversation that she had gotten progressively closer to him until her hand brushes his leg.

“Rex...are you checking me out right now? And you were worried about the other guys.” She giggles again. He begins to blush. He hadn’t meant to, but he realized now that looking back and forth between where her hand now rests on him and back up to her face, must have looked like that to her.

“I wasn’t trying to, uh, I mean I would never...but I mean if I was it wouldn’t be my fault you’re very beautiful.” He looks down at his lap, unsure of what to do with himself. He's growing more embarrassed and flustered by minute.

“You think I’m beautiful?” He looks up at her, and sees the blue on her lekku darken in a manner he knows to be a blush. He’s surprised by it, but likes the way it looks.

“Of course I do, I mean look at you. You’re kriffin’ gorgeous.” She’s biting her lip again but this time it was much more distracting. Her thoughts are very similar to his as she gathers up her courage. She shifts around, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. The tension in the air between them is palpable. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” She’s taken her hand off his leg and is knotting her fingers like earlier. He misses the contact immediately, but her question throws him off so much that it’s only a fleeting thought.

“Uh...well, not exactly no. It’s, um, the opportunity has never really, uh, come around for anything like that. ...Have you?” A bit of jealousy bubbles inside of him thinking about her kissing someone else. He rubs at the back of his neck nervously, starting to think about how her hands would feel there if they were to kiss. He can’t shake the thought now. Admittedly they both had thought about it before at various times, though neither wanted to own up to it.

“No, but...I’ve always wanted to try it.” The silence that follows those words, to both of them, feels like it stretches on for an eternity. They avoid eye contact at first, but when their eyes catch again neither can look away.

“Can I kiss you?” He tentatively asks. She nods her head in response, still biting her lip. Rex slowly moves until he’s right next to her. He finds her smell more intoxicating than the liquor. His breathing is shallow matching hers. He brings a hand up to rest on her cheek as she licks her lips. They each lean in with their eyes slipping close. Their lips meet, hesitant, soft, and for just a fleeting few seconds. When they start to pull away, their eyes meet and then they’re drawn to each other again. They kiss with a sloppy, drunken fervor, exploring one another’s lips like it was going to be the last thing they ever got the chance to do.

When Rex feels Ahsoka’s tongue pass his lips and move into his mouth, he groans moving his hand from her cheek to caress her lek. She lets a noise escape which only makes him want her more. She reaches one of her hands out to finally touch him. She runs it up his chest, over his shoulder, and around to the nape of his neck. Chills are running through both of their bodies as their tongues awkwardly fumble together. He doesn’t even know where his mouth ends and hers begins, but it doesn’t matter it feels good. It feels right to them both. They both feel safe and desired and happy. The taste of her tongue makes him hunger for more. He presses his mouth harder against hers, like it’s the very air he needs to breathe. His need is reciprocated as their tongues continue to dance. Sloppy yet passionate. Unsure yet explorative. Wrong yet oh so right.

She puts her hands onto his back and he follows her lead as she lays down. The kiss breaks and she’s on her back with him supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of her, his face hovering over hers. He smiles down at her and watches as a big grin slowly spreads over her face. She giggles and it makes his heart flutter. He leans his head down and kisses her again, but this time on the forehead, then cheeks, nose, chin, her giggling filling him with a wonderful warm feeling. He kisses her lips, soft and sweet. He pulls back and looks into her stunning blue eyes.

“I like it when you look at me like that,” he tells her.

“Like what?” The smell of alcohol on her breath is strong, but somehow still not as strong as her scent. Her eyes stay fixed on his, trying to discern his answer before he says it.

“Like I’m special.” Ahsoka reaches up, and in a not too graceful but very sweet gesture, places her hands onto either side of his face. She looks him dead in the eyes, and in the most serious tone she’s had all night says, “You are special.” He smiles, and before he can get anything out to respond, words just pour out of her.

“And it doesn’t matter how many clones there are. They can share every last scrap of DNA with you, and they’ll never be you. You’ve lived your own life, with your own experiences, and that makes you unique. Those are the things that make you, _you_. Those are things that make you the person I trust to be by my side, and the person I depend on, and the person I feel safe with on, and off, the battlefield. Rex, you’re very special. As a person...and to me.” She couldn’t stop herself from saying any of it, but she doesn’t regret a single word because in her heart she knows it’s how she feels about him and that he needed to know. Rex is speechless, trying to process everything she just said to him, and about him. He feels overwhelmed with so many different emotions, he doesn’t know what to do. His eyes start to tear up and she guides his face down to hers to kiss him again.

It’s sensual and filled with emotion. Fulfillment, completion, and love are what come to his mind. A few stray tears stream down his cheeks as Ahsoka takes her hands from his face and wraps her arms back around him. He uses his hand to gently caress her cheek. Their lips part and he rests his forehead against hers. They sit there in contented silence, eyes closed, just enjoying the closeness. When they pull away, Rex notices the tired drooping of her eyelids. He lays down onto his side and Ahsoka moves onto hers to stay facing him. They smile at each other, as she starts to trace idle patterns on his arm.

“Hey Rexster?” She whispers to him, despite being the only two here.

“Yes?” He whispers his response in the same secretive tone.

“What are doing tomorrow night?” He takes one of her hands into his.

“I don’t have anything planned.” It’s exactly what she had hoped to hear.

“Well you do now.” She grins sleepily.

“Oh? And what would these plans be?” He asks amused.

“The Senate is having a formal dinner and the Chancellor requested for the council to select two Jedi to come as guests. Since the 501st is on a rest cycle at the moment, Anakin and I were selected to attend. For presentation purposes the Senate encourages us to bring a plus one. The council approved of this after being convinced that it will help solidify our presence there as attendees, rather than security or military personnel, and make the senators feel more relaxed around us. Anakin has already asked Senator Amidala to join him, and well, I’m asking you to join me.” She yawns and then scoots closer to him.

“I don’t know if it’s my place. Wouldn’t a clone trooper escort defeat the purpose of not appearing as a military presence?” He’s nervous for more than one reason. He thinks about how he’s never had any kind of training or preparation for this kind of event. How most senators don’t have a lot of personal interaction with clones, so he would be responsible for representing all his brothers. How pretty Ahsoka will look and the fact he won’t have a helmet to hide that he’d be staring at her the whole time.

“No, it was actually Senator Amidala’s idea in the first place. Anakin and Obi-Wan even agreed that if I was comfortable taking you I should. C’mon, please?” With that please, he’s a goner. He just can’t say no to her.

He sighs in defeat, but still smiles.“Fine.”

“Good, because I don’t like missing an opportunity to see you in your dress uniform.” She touches a finger to his nose. She can barely keep her eyes open, and he can’t help how endearing he finds it.

“Whatever you say,” he snickers. She plants a few happy, sleep hazed kisses on his mouth and the general area surrounding it too before she snuggles into him. He wraps his arm around her, the other underneath of his head at an angle to accommodate her.

“Goodnight Rex,” she yawns as her eyes slip shut for the night.

“Goodnight my lil'un,” he says planting a soft kiss on her forehead. In that moment, with Ahsoka sleeping happily in his arms and him not far behind, the war doesn’t exist. He started out drinking to try to force himself to relax, and this isn’t how he planned this night to go, but may he be stricken down if he hasn’t finally achieved that.


End file.
